conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic
I haven't been allowed to cause such radical damage to Yarphei. I would say that you would have to wait for detectivekenny to come back before you destroy his country or kill anyone in it. Woogers 21:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That definitely too long, besides this is just secret killing of VLA people in Yarphei for Cascadia, and I don't know about the ASA. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Two days is not too long. I would ask that you wait until Monday. Woogers 22:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ASA won't attack until given permission, we will secretly wait close to Yarphei. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why does the ASA First Fleet have a million people? Looking at the ASA's page, it hardly has that many in the armed forces total. Besides, it really doesn't take a million people to carry this out. Detectivekenny 16:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha well almost all the armed forces are in these two fleets. Just the national guard is still in the ASA. It makes it easier because the ASA only has one coast, don't need much people at home to protect the country from invasion. But, I will take it down a bit. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cao Dai Platform Lulz, looks like we both went after the same target but I think I got it before you did so its more along the lines of Cascadian bombers nearing the platform when they watch three beams of light come down over the platform and then it explodes in a massive blast. United Planets 20:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) See my post on the war talk page. Detectivekenny 20:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Little Red Button Let me know if that was too early. United Planets 21:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, time to pull the UN card. Woogers 21:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, profit isn't my main goal with trade with Yarphei. Everett may see the Federation as nothing but a country full of greedy capitalists, but it's not a bad as you put it. Trade with Yarphei means getting food on the table. Trade with Yarphei is survival. If they need guns in exchange for food, they can have them. Woogers 21:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any idea how long it takes to evacuate 128,000 people? Everetti stealth Predator bombers can cross the Atlantic ocean in 3 hours. Sending a fusion armed stealth Predator bomber from a carrier in Malaysia to the Cai Doi platform is like....a 15-20 minute trip, deployment takes less than a minute. They can try to get troops and personnel out of the target zone but they dont know what the target zone is to evacuation would take a while to clear the platform. That is if they can even detect a high altitude stealth aircraft in the first place. I dont really mind but just.... United Planets 21:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) But you realize Cai-doi platform is basically a large aircraft carrier/boathouse. It's roughly a triangle with canals going through it. Where there aren't canals, there's lots of room. Well, everyone just grabs their lifeboats and makes a break for either Ca Mau or Kota Baharu. It seems realistic enough, right? Detectivekenny 22:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) History Police Timemaster, where are you deploying your troops from to prevent Yarphese overtake? Detectivekenny 21:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Tranh Chup-yar city. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) FGS, All this craziness around the capital all I can say is I hope that you all aren't hitting my planes. I'm just trying to make sure life continues as much as it can near normal down there. Woogers 21:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, TM, but you can't prevent the overtake. The area between Ca Mau Peninsula and the Thai-Malay border is the only place through which the Everetti forces can pass, and well, there are radar stations on the Ca Mau Peninsula. Tranh Chup-yar City is about equidistant to most of Yarphei east of Bangkok, so it's a little bit far. Detectivekenny 21:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Battle Map Here it is. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Two things you can add: 1) Invasion by Thailand from Phuket 2) Invasion by Yarphei of incoming forces from Cai-doi Platform, which is exactly halfway between Ca Mau Peninsula and former Malaysia. Detectivekenny 00:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I marked number 1, you can see the dark blue boats that are there. Number two I will fix, I wasn't sure where Cai-doi was. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Number three. Tranh Chup-yar City is on the north side of Ko Samui. You can Google Map it. Detectivekenny 13:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I am very sorry if this is offensive! BUT WHAT IS WITH THE ARROWS AND LINES?! This is an important article and it looks like a bunch of first-graders attacked it! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, about three or four of the lines are messed but they won't be a problem. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Errrr..... :/ After the war I am making the lines and arrows better looking. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Fine with me, please go into to GIMP and use circle number three, the nine pixel square. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Will do -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) What about that grey area? What that going to be, disputed? - $100 The gray areas are other countries not involved with the map of Yarphei. Only Yarphei is highlighted. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying is that The grey area on the Malay Peninsula is a non-involved country? It a free area? - $100 As far as I know, yes, but, you have to confirm it with User:United Planets. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It's not free. See the map on Yarphei. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weather How did Cascadians get ahold of weather planes? They don't even know Yarphei uses planes. Detectivekenny 01:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) We stole your ideas from the two stations we captured, remember? They aren't like your planes, they are only weather stations installed in a plane that work like normal but in a plane. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The stuff on the ground, the stuff underwater, and the stuff in the sky work together for security reasons. So the WSs alone or the planes alone don't really do much. Detectivekenny 01:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) We don't have underwater. But we could if we wanted. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) But "a few degrees above normal" is too much for only land-based WSs to do. Detectivekenny 01:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) How does underwater affect anything much overwater? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Everything. Take the hurricane for example. Also, it can release microscopic bubbles of non-toxic chemicals that enter the atmosphere. But once again, you can't use this to your advantage, nor are you aware of the underwater stations. Detectivekenny 01:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Microscopic bubbles don't exist because a film of air would be too large for any water to exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) But I mean like oxygenated water. Detectivekenny 02:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so the chemicals hide in the oxygenated water? It would take a really long time to get them out, because it is slow oxygen transfer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not on a mass scale. By the way, there are also some reactions that take place within the water that quickly rise to the surface and go into the air. It's all very complex with several dimensions, so we can just stop arguing. Detectivekenny 02:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not so fast. If you can't give me a basic explanation of why and how it works, you can't use it to make hurricanes at the most. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol looks like I gotta come back in here. Explain Nuclear Fusion, how you can make electrical energy with it, and how that principle applies to Droids. Woogers(lol what ) 02:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hydrogen atoms are stored in either side of a small reactor and then quickly bang into each other due to attraction. Then they form helium which sinks to the bottom and is then separated into hydrogen and neutrons (The neutrons leave the fusion cell). Then the hydrogen goes back to one of the sides where the process repeats. They are thrusted gently by atoms from the air. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) That's only one part of the question, poorly explained at that. Woogers(lol what ) 17:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The energy (light) gets put into Photovoltaic cells which turn them into to energy. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you make light from a fusion reactor without converting it to electrical energy first? Woogers(lol what ) 17:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a physicist, but the same way the sun does it lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh so you'd make a miniature sun to carry out your fusion reactions? Sounds like Spiderman 2. How would you contain a miniature star and stop it from destroying our planet with its immense gravity? Woogers(lol what ) 17:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No, the fusion reactor makes the fusion power that the EU used in 2005 to make fusion power, and then the EM waves also hit the photovoltaic. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Very specific (hint of sarcasm). Detectivekenny 15:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The European Union's fusion experiments don't produce light usable by photovoltaic cells. And besides, current experiments in fusion power don't use photovoltaics at all. I'm still waiting. Woogers(lol what ) 20:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This This seriously can't still be ongoing? When and how does it end? This is mainly for DK to decide. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oopsies. It ended at the Calgary Conference. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC)